left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Spitter
23:20, 20 July 2009 (UTC)Crossy the Coward I guessed they would have a projectile attack zombie. From the looks of it I am guessing that it cuases damage when a survivor is spat on or if you stand in it. I will bet you the recharge time will not be that long, maybe ten seconds. As for standing in it that be great for corner campainging. Imagine you have no charger and there snug in some closest or toliet, or just a simple fence. Spit this one them and first they take damage then they have a choice. Move or sit there like some dumb poo (explitive luangage) and die. It seems Vavle is really concered about cornering. I guess it's from all the complients. ON another note, notice that they are useing the weapons from the first game. Maybe it will work like chooseing which weapon set you want and there will probaly be multible choices or it could be a differnt set per campaing. :I believe the Spitter is an attempt to stop cornering more, if another Infected distracts the Survivors, the Spitter can come in and make them leave the corner, Valve said it's on their check list to remove every possible way to make the Survivors unstoppable fighters. Hopefully the next Special Infected would be more a fun-type like The Hunter. (I'm not saying the Spitter is not fun, it's just more a support type like the Boomer.) Zikkun 23:26, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I compleatly agree man. Knowing Valve's game Tema Frotress they will probaly add more support classes. Not counting the Tank since he only appaers once in a while or the Witch as she can't be controlled you have Three pinners (Hunter, Smoker, Charger) with the Charger serving a greater purpose of spilting up Survivors. Then you have the non-pinning supporters (Boomer, Spitter) Since there is still two more toe reveal and possibly a third (highly doubt that). So to keep it semi-blance they would need one more pinner and one more non-pinning support. Crossy the Coward 23:40, 20 July 2009 (UTC)Crossy the Coward Question Why is the Spitter not on the playable Infected template anymore? It's been confirmed by Valve that Spitters will be playable. How would you call the Spitter if you were Valve? I'm sure some of us noticed that the name is a little off, not that I mean that it's weird or uncool, it just doesn't fit the rest of the Special Infected (...excluding the Charger): *The Boomer vomits - They didn't call it The Vomiter. *The Smoker grabs Survivors - They didn't call it The Grabber. (No offense, I understand why. xD) *The Hunter pounces - They didn't call it The Pouncer. And now in Left 4 Dead 2: *The Charger charges - They DID call it that. *The Spitter spits - What are the odds. >_> How would you call it? Zikkun 02:44, 24 July 2009 (UTC) When I first herd about the Smoker I thought the only reason they called it that was becuase Licker was taking by Capcom. But then I went "Wait...they also have a Hunter" I think they did want to call it somthing differnt to keep up the tradition of calling it something it's not quite but that would be hard. Tackler? No he dose that. Um...Runner? Mini Tank? Then you got the Spitter...well they certiantly couldn't call her Swallower now could they? I think Luger would have been comincal and Acider dosen't sound right. I think they just had to call it as they did becuase they couldn't think of anything else. Crossy the Coward 03:42, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Smoker comes from a time when the Smoker's smoke was supposed to do actual damage. Darkman 4 03:45, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I know, though I thought he was orginally suppose to appaer in a cloud of smoke and grab a survivor and poof him away. (?) I wish the smoke did damage. Wouldn't it make more sence if it was a posion filed effect? Anyways if they kept the orginal idea then Smoker could have still been kept becuase he would really would have been Teleporter.Crossy the Coward 03:49, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :It does do damage; it's just set to zero. :P Darkman 4 03:49, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ... Ok... BTW, did you see the ownage in that video. It took a guy in green at 80 somthing to incap in like five seconds^^ It will be so much more fun to play as the infected and so much more frustrating to play Humans. Also imagine you become the big strong Charger and your like "YEAH!!!" And then Nick comes up behind you with a Criket Bat. So many knew Fail's to accomplish.^^ :Actually, I'm kinda worried about the spitter's and Charger's power. If the Survivors were incapped in five seconds, that means you won't even have enough time to scream "Oh shit run!" before you get killed while playing Expert! And without some sort of closet technic on Expert, it'll be near impossible to beat the finales. :No seriously, it does. One of the server variables allows you to set the Smoker's smoke damage; it is set at zero by default. Darkman 4 03:56, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah it really does. :o I saw a mod on SourceMod that you can add the damage back into the game. By the way, you guys should join the IRC channel, it's faster. :D About the Spitter, maybe the Toxicicator? ...nevermind. Zikkun 04:02, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Ugh.... Oh Gawd........ Everyone zoom in to the picture as close as you can and look in to her face and notice every detail. Stare at it for 3 minutes and see if you can take the uglyness. Me and my brother couldnt. Anyways... The Spitters main ability isnt spiting on survivors and hurting them. Its to get Suviviors to move out of a corner or closet or hiding spot. For an example if 4 suvivors were in a corner killing zombies and not taking much damage, that is where the Spitter comes to place. It would spit acid in that corner causing damage to the survivors forcing them to move from the spot. To me its a pretty good idea for a new special infected. But its sooo.........Disturbing. Do the challenge at the top of the of the message plzzzzzzzzzz. Good special Infected but it makes the witch look like a girl scout crying. it is one of the most uglyiest thing I have seen in the F***ing history of F***ing Time!--Kirby888 17:14, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :...It looks like something out of Silent Hill. :I'm frightened. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 17:31, 24 July 2009 (UTC) she looks too stereotypical they need to get rid of her pig tails then boom perfect Totemtrouser 07:52, 25 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 07:52, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :I think the pigtails are supposed to add to her strangeness. How does that look "stereotypical," anyway? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 14:33, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Can't....take....ugliness..... MY EYES!!!!!!! Dabrules 11:13, 25 July 2009 (UTC) she looks like the hillbilly girl in like every cartoon....except witout a jaw Totemtrouser 20:10, 25 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 20:10, 25 July 2009 (UTC)